


1858.6

by Resistance



Series: 2013 Draft [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2013 Draft, Colorado Avalanche, M/M, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resistance/pseuds/Resistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo may be prepared for some things, but not everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1858.6

**Author's Note:**

> They are too cute not to write about. This one is really short. More could be coming if this is well received.

Nate was saying something to the interviewer but Jo wasn’t listening. Though he could recite word-for-word what he was saying without even having heard the question. They’d practiced last night, what they were going to say so they wouldn’t stammer and mumble like other guys would do. No, they’d be smooth. Nate was thrilled to go play for Joe Sakic and with guys like Stastny and Duchane, who wouldn’t be? And Jo was either happy to be part of a surging Panthers organization with young guns like Huberdeau or he was happy to be picked by Steve Yzerman and play with Stamkos (but don’t mention Lecavalier). He had both answers ready and even a spare about the Predators in case he slipped down to fourth. And they’d practiced talking about how hard they were going to work, and how they were focusing on getting ready this summer and making the team out of camp. They were ready for this. They were going to dazzle everyone.

Jo liked watching him being interviewed, to be honest he did it more than even Nate knew, but not to the creepy level he hoped. He knew all of his press answers, so he could just concentrate on watching the way his eyes lit up when he talk about hockey and the shapes his mouth made when he spoke English and when he attempted French (which was very rare and always awful). Watching him still gave Jo flutters though he’d trained himself not to show it. Instead he smiled and looked down at his lap or over the interviewer’s shoulder. Those were safe places where the camera couldn’t catch the glint in his eye. He’d watched a few of their interviews, and sometimes the camera did catch him, but no one had ever called him out on it. And even if they did, it wouldn’t be harder to explain than the thing with Stefan. (It took a lot longer to convince Nate that it wasn’t his idea than it took to get RDS off the subject when they asked him.) He wasn’t too worried about how he looked at his boyfriend in front of a camera. 

What did worry him was the number one-thousand-eight-hundred-fifty-eight-point-six. While he was standing up there on the stage between being a little star struck at Steve Yzerman and remind himself not to make a fool of himself, that number was bouncing through his head. Yes, he had already figured it out and memorized it the night before after Nate had fallen asleep. Maybe that was pathetic or clingy or something else that he shouldn’t be, but whatever it was, that’s what Jo was and so he knew the exact number and he had been thinking about it during one of the most important moments of his career. And so, after that very important moment, at the first chance he had to fiddle with his phone out of the prying eyes of anyone that might understand what he was saying, he texted that number to Nate. It was a long moment before he texted back. 

And Jo felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> 1858.6 is the driving distance (in miles) between Denver, CO and Tampa, FL.


End file.
